Riku's Orphan Life
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: Hey! This is a rebuff of my old story! Please read and review it is about our pint size key-blade master and his earlier years on Destiny Island.


Hey fan-fiction readers! This is Riku child of dawn back once more! I know I have not been here for years, but now I am here to rebuff all my old stories and add new ones! Here's is chapter 1 of Riku's orphaned life, rebuffed and all shiny! Enjoy :).

Chapter One

A 7-year-old boy sat shaking and crying on the edge of a threadbare bed that when you touched it, it felt rock hard. A middle aged woman stood before the boy her brown eyes filled with anger. She bent toward the boy and hissed "If you ever try that again Riku Zackary Seememora you'll be in the basement understand?" the boy nodded shakily. Then the woman turned and stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

The boy's name was Riku Seememora and that was the only thing he didn't despise. He had lived in the Saint Koran's for 5 years. He had been born 7 years ago to Rukia and Laurence Seememora. However Rukia had died a couple of months after Riku's birth so he was left with Laurence who was an alcoholic and he liked to injure Riku severely. So the mayor took Riku from Laurence and put him in this stupid orphanage. The only thing Riku remembered from back with Laurence was a guy named Zack Fair who promised him he would come back to Destiny Islands and see Riku. Zack had given Riku his picture which he looked at all the time, but he was starting to lose faith in Zack.

Riku lay down on his bed and wiped away the tears that had stopped falling. He blinked and gazed up at the bed above him. Riku's roommate was a cruel little boy by the name of Damien (no one knew his last name) and he would often hit Riku and steal his picture .The boy was 8-years-old and practically ran the orphanage. Now however Damien wasn't in the room and Riku was glad because Mrs. Stupid had just yelled at him again. Riku blinked and touched the picture of Zack. When was he going to come back? Never it seemed to him! Then Riku was interrupted in his thoughts by a loud knock. "Who is it?" Riku asked knowing that it was 1 of Damien's friends and sure enough

"Is Damien there loser?"

"No he's not!" Riku spat back and kicked the door for good measure. Damien and his friends were always trying to get Riku into trouble and since he was basically the newcomer it worked. He got in trouble for starting a food fight when really it was Damien. Riku sighed and then standing up he wiped his eyes, opening the door he walked down the hall and out of the orphanage.

A couple days later Riku was back at the orphanage and he was for once grinning because Damien was at school and he wasn't. Riku studied the picture a memory forming in his mind. He had seen that man around Destiny Islands. Riku jumped up suddenly and wrenching open his door, he took off heading towards someone who could help him.

Riku stood outside a house near the abandoned mansion he eyed it then knocked. Nervously he waited then the door was wrenched open and a man peered out at Riku. "Yeah can I help you kiddo?"

"Are you Zack Fair?"

"That's right my name is Zack! Zack Fair!" Riku stared open-mouthed at Zack he had changed so much from the photo. Then he blurted out

"You've changed so much from the photo no wonder I didn't recognize you!" Zack stared then he asked

"Excuse me what did you say?"

"I said you've changed Zack it's me Riku!" Zack froze remembering then he asked

"Is… is it really you Riku?" Riku nodded then timidly came forward until his face was right with Zack's stomach. Staring down Zack suddenly picked him up and cradled Riku Lovingly.

"Riku what has happened to you? Where's Laurence what happened to Rukia? Where are you living?"

"Zack mom is dead and Laurence is an alcoholic and he used to hit me so now I live in the stupid orphanage!" Zack closed the door behind him as he carried Riku into the house and dropped him on the couch. Once done he sat and stared into space. "Zack are you ok?"

"Rukia is dead? When did it happen? Tell me everything Riku!"

"Well she um died a couple of months after I was born and I don't know how she died!"

"That bastard! I… I mean" he looked over at Riku then said "I'm sorry Riku I'm not used to having kids in the house!" Riku shook his head then Zack stood up and walked into the kitchen from there he asked "So are you living in the orphanage? Are they treating you ok?"

"Of course not I hate that stupid orphanage!" Zack turned around and stared at Riku then he asked

"Have you ever seen kids get adopted before?" Riku nodded sadly he always wished that on adoption day someone would adopt him, but it never happened. "Why so glum kiddo?"

"Because every time adoption day comes no one picks me they say I look stupid with my silver hair and aquamarine eyes!" Zack grew angry walking over to Riku he bent down and said firmly

"Listen Riku Seememora. You're not stupid do you understand me?" Riku's eyes grew wide at the time on the clock.

"Listen Zack I have to go because Mrs. Harriet says if I come back late 1 more time I'm not going to get to eat with the other kids! See you later I guess!" and with that Riku stepped out of the house and started to run back to his prison.


End file.
